marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nornheim
NORNHEIM Nornheim, the Asgardian province is where dwell the Three Norns, the Goddesses of Destiny, and Karnilla who has become one of the most accomplished practitioners of the arts of sorcery in the Asgardian dimension. Although Nornheim lies on the Asgardian land mass within Asgard's own dimension, and although Karnilla is apparently of the Asgardian race, she does not consider herself to be subject to Asgardian rule. Rather, Nornheim is an independent country, of which Karnilla is absolute monarch. Karnilla lives opulently in the ancient fastness of Nornkeep, attended by her servant, the aged minor sorceress Haag, and troops of guardian demons. Although there are many demons among her subjects, Karnilla's realm is also populated by humanoid immortals, just as is Asgard proper. Karnilla's relationship to the goddesses of destiny is unknown, although they are clearly beyond her jurisdiction. Another unique feature of Nornheim is the Cave of Time, an apparently natural phenomenon through which passage to other time eras is possible. Kartag serves the Norns as Keeper of the Twilight Well, a mysterious pool of unknown origin located where Nornheim meets the edge of the world. Its waters can stimulate memories, project images of distant events, or even show posisble futures. The Twilight Well, like the Well of Wyrd has some connection or affinity to the Cosmic Well of the Nine Worlds. Scene Distinctions Ancient Enchantments, Karnilla’s Kingdom, Secluded Mystic Places Scene Complications Patrolled by Karnilla’s Minions SFX: Cave of Ages. Spend 1 PP/D8 from the doom pool to add “Temporal Nexus” as a Scene Distinction, as well as “Temporal Distortions” as a Scene Complication. You may spend 1 PP and a D10 effect die from a pool including a cosmic or mystic specialty or 1 PP and a D8 cosmic or mystic resource to transport yourself to another scene anywhere in time. Spend a D10 effect die/doom die to remove a Scene Distinction or Scene Complication. Spend a D12 effect die to remove “Cave of Time” as a Scene Distinction. SFX: Denizens of Nornheim. Spend 1 PP/D6 doom die to add a Barbarian Warrior to the Scene or add an affiliation die to a mob of Barbarian Warriors. Spend 1 PP and describe an appropriate stunt/a D8 doom die to add a Guardian Demon or Stone Gargoyle to the scene or add an affiliation die to a mob of Guardian Demons or Stone Gargoyles. SFX: Domain of the Dark One. Spend 1 PP and a D10 effect die from a pool including a cosmic or mystic specialty/D10 from the doom pool to add “Dark Demesne” as a Scene Distinction, “Nimbus of Fear and Desire” as a Scene Complication as well as a 2D6 “Overcome by Fear and Desire” emotional Hazzard Pool. As long as you have a “Dark Demesne” distinction, you may spend 1 PP/D10 from the doom pool to add The Dark One to the scene. Spend a D10 effect die/doom die to remove a Scene Distinction or Scene Complication. Spend a D12 effect die to remove “Dark Demesne” as a Scene Distinction. SFX: Fountain at the Edge of the World. Spend 1 PP and a D10 effect die from a pool including a cosmic or mystic specialty/D10 from the doom pool to add “Twilight Well” and “Edge of the World” as a Scene Distinction, “Guarded by Kartag” as a Scene Complication as well as Kartag the Keeper. You may spend 1 PP/a die from the doom pool to add “Dimensional Gate to Limbo” as a Scene Distinction. As long as there is a “Dimensional Gate to Limbo” distinction, you may spend 1PP/D8 from the doom pool to transport yourself from Nornheim to Limbo. As long as there is a “Twilight Well” Scene Distinction, you may activate one of Kartags’s opportunities and describe an appropriate stunt to gain a D6 “Waters from the Twilight Well” Cosmic resource. Spend a D10 effect die/doom die to remove a Scene Distinction or Scene Complication. Spend a D12 effect die to remove “Twilight Well” as a Scene Distinction. SFX: Norn Forest. Spend 1 PP/D8 from the doom pool to add “Forbidden Forest of the Norns” as a Scene Distinction as well as “Dense and Dark Wood” and “Warding Enchantments” as Scene Complications. You may spend a D10 effect die from a pool including a Wilderness or Mystic Specialty/a D8 from the doom pool to add “Branch of Yggdrasil” and “Well of Wyrd”, or “Camp of the Norns” and “Loom of Fate” as Scene Distinctions. As long as there is a “Branch of Yggdrasil” distinction, you may spend 1PP/D8 from the doom pool to transport yourself from Nornheim to Alfheim, Midgard, or Vanaheim. As long as there is a “Camp of the Norns” or “Well of Wyrd” distinction, you may spend 1PP/D10 from the doom pool to add the Norns to the scene. As long as there is a “Well of Wyrd” Scene Distinction, you may spend 1 PP and describe an appropriate stunt to gain a D6 “Waters from the Well of Wyrd” Mystic resource at any time during the scene. Spend a D10 effect die/doom die to remove a Scene Distinction or Scene Complication. Spend an effect die greater than D12 to remove “Forbidden Forest of the Norns” as a Scene Distinction. SFX: Nornkeep. Spend 1 PP/D10 from the doom pool to add “Mountain Keep of Karnilla” as a Scene Distinction, as well as “Guarded by Karnilla’s Minions” and “Warding Enchantments” as Scene Complications. You may spend 1 PP/a die from the doom pool to add “Amenities of Nornkeep”, “Dungeons of Nornkeep”, “Karnilla’s Collection of Arcane Artifacts”, or “Karnilla’s Ritual Chamber” as a Scene Distinction. As long as you have a “Amenities of Nornkeep” distinction, you may spend 1PP/D10 from the doom pool to add Durok the Demolisher, Enchantress, Executioner, Haag, Lorelei, or Karnilla to the scene. As long as you have a “Dungeons of Nornkeep” distinction, you may spend a doom die to create an equal sized trap-related complication on a character. As long as you have a “Karnilla’s Ritual Chamber” distinction, you may spend a doom die to create an equal sized enchantment-related complication on a character. Spend a D10 effect die/doom die to remove a Scene Distinction or Scene Complication. Spend an effect die greater than D12 to remove “Mountain Keep of Karnilla” as a Scene Distinction. SFX: Save Conduct. “Guarded by Karnilla’s Minions”, “Patrolled by Karnilla’s Minions” and “Warding Enchantments” count as a Scene Distinctions instead of Scene Complications for Karnilla or servants of Karnilla. Limit: Covert Travel. Spend an appropriate D8 or greater Covert or Wilderness resource, or describe an appropriate stunt and add a D6 to the doom pool, to ignore “Patrolled by Karnilla’s Minions” as a Scene Complication. Limt: Forbidden Places. When including a Scene Distinction from Cave of Time, Fountain at the Edge of the World, or Norn Forest your pool, step up the lowest die in the doom pool, if you do not fulfill the following conditions: Asgardian, Blessing of the Norns Mystic resource, or Odin Force Power Set. Category:Settings Category:Nine Worlds Category:Asgard